KONGRES PEMUDA PEMUDI-KONFRENSI MEJA KOTAK(KMK)
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Hitsugaya dan Ichigo harus menghadiri kongres Gaje yang hampir memasukkan mereka ke situasi paling ruwet sepanjang sejarah hidup bangsa...!
1. Kongres abal is begin!

**KONGRES PEMUDA PEMUDI –KMK(KONFRENSI MEJA KOTAK)**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kuboooo :D  
**

**summary : Ichigo dan Hitsugaya ikut Kongres buat Konfrensi Gaje bangettt!  
**

**silakan dibaca, kegilaan dimana2, gila bukan tanggungan karena Authornya memang gila**

* * *

Di suatu hari yang tenang, sepi, dan sunyi bak kuburan di Tanah Kusir di kejutkan oleh sebuah hentakan kaki yang membuat seorang pria yang sedang tidur manis kayak babon—(eh) terbangun dengan mata sepet dan kedip-kedip kayak lampu konslet.

"HOI CECAK, BANGUN…MEETING!" seru pria berambut jabrik berwarna perak itu dengan nada W ke C dan berhasil menggulingkan temannya yang sudah kembali ngelingker di atas kasur.

"adoooh sabar sih dasar pimpinan ga tau adat… ini masi jam 4 pagi.." gerutu seorang berambut oranye dengan malas.

"aah banyak cing cong lu, cepet ganti baju, cuci muka, bersihin tu belek banyak bener…sekalian rapiin tempat tidur en kita capcus" cerocos pria kecil dengan setelan jas berwarna krem.

"iya iya Ir. Toushirou Hitsugaya Sh. Mh. MCK…" jawab temannya patuh.

"lembek banget sih, cepetan Mohammad Ichigo SKJ.. kita bakal terlambat buat KMK" cletuk Hitsugaya.

"KMK? Apaan lagi tuh?" Tanya Ichigo sambil ngelap ilernya yang udah membuat Hitsugaya mundur 3 langkah.

"aah Udik lu, itu Konfrensi Meja Kotak…besok di daerah Cijongos..RT. Semplak, RW. Soglo…" cecar Hitsugaya sambil nyangking mesin ketik andalannya*buat apa lagi?*

Tanpa nyangyungnyonh lagi Ichigo langsung jebar jebur mandi sambil melantunkan lagu Iwak Peyek nasi Aking*digeplak Ichigo* dengan sumbing-eh sumbangnya yang hampir membuat orang yang lewat merinding disko sampe ngibrit dikira ada suara2 goib.

Hampir 20 menit 12 detik Ichigo sudah nangkring dengan setelan jas batik bertuliskan 'I LOP JIGONG' di beberapa sudutnya dengan kesel bin dongkol pria itu langsung menggotong atasannya yang kecil dan nyebelin itu dengan hati ga tulus.

"ngapain pake gendong2? Gue udah gede!" bentak Hitsugaya.

"lu jalan kelamaan kayak bekicot, mending gue sunggi biar cepet!" tepis Ichigo dengan ringannya.

"dasar kepala duren Montong..! turunin ga to gue pake jasa angkut barang buat negpak lu ke Mars" geram Hitsugaya dengan tensi yang udah mencapai angka 180*wailah dia kena darah tinggi*.

"ngapain di kirim ke Mars? Ke Singapur aja sih?" pinta Ichigo. "ngarep banget lu…" desis Hitsugaya.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya pergi naek mobil Pick up, karena mobil Avanza dan Xenia belum ada jadi mereka harus gunain mobil bak yang masih dicicil 5 bulan. Awalnya Ichigo mengusulkan untuk membelinya satu-satu jadi murnya dulu, terus spion, baut, dan koleganya tapi Hitsugaya menolak mentah2 sementah mangga asem bekas Rujakan karena kalo begitu, maka sampe jadi bangke juga ga bakal selese2 tu mobil.

Di sebuah tempat di daerah gunung bernama Gunung Dower, mereka sampai di perkampungan Cijongos dengan selamat sentosa, ternyata mereka belum terlambat, halaman masih kosong, beberapa ada helicopter, mobil bak yang 1-2 lah ma mereka, ampe2 bajaj ama getek yang bertuliskan 'selamat datang di Borneo*nama Kalimantan dulu* apa yang dilakukan bajaj itu ampe bisa nyungsep ke daerah Sunda Kelapa Muda*nama Jakarta—tapi ga pake Muda lo* itu.

"oh Ir. Hitsugaya .MCK yaa? Apa kabar?" sapa seorang berjenggot panjang dengan gelarnya 'Prof. Dr. H. SH. LA. Almarhum Isshin itu.

"baik, gimana penjualan sempak minggu ini? Apakah sudah melesat?" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan ramah…ramah banget..ramah lingkungan juga.

"ahahaha anda ini bisa saja. Akhir2 ini saya lagi berdagang Kutang bolong dengan harga miring..kalo ga salah di daerah Cijontor…anda berminat?" Isshin tergelak dengan sangat hebat membuat hujan local membanjiri wajah Hitsugaya.

"tidak terima kasih" Hitsugaya melengos meninggalkan Isshin yang masih bercakap-cakap seperti ikan kembung itu di pintu masuk sedangkan Ichigo hanya bersweatdrop mendengar pembicaraan Juragan 'Daleman' yang ngakunya Import itu.

Di aula, Hitsugaya dan Ichigo mendapati beberapa orang berjenggot kuda dengan setelan khas mereka. Ada yang pake tuxedo, kemeja garis item putih, baju kuning dengan gambar Tukul Marwadi, ada yang Cuma pake batok kelapa ama rumbai2, mereka bahkan bergidik kala melihat seorang pria keturunan Afrika itu tidak pake baju sama sekali..*KONFRENSI APA INI?!*

"yaduuuhhh kenapa orangya sedeng semua?" Tanya Ichigo pelan.

"konfrensi ini memang ada yang aneh…" jawab Hitsugaya sweatdop.

" aduuh Toushirou ayo kita balik..jadi merinding nih" pinta Ichigo.

"telat…" satu kata itu menohok hati Ichigo dengan sangat keras, bahkan dia sampai membatu.

Setelah aula dipenuhi orang2 aneh, akhirnya konfrensi pun dimulai.

Beberapa orang dari Negara besar turut meramaikan suasana, tidak hanya keanekaragaman hayati dan rohani, bahkan Ichigo sampe melongo kala seorang pria yang berasal dari Arab membawa ontanya sekaligus ke ruangan rapat.

"Aje gilee ni Konfrensi buat siapa sih? Binatang kok ada yang ngikut2?" batin Ichigo yang dengan sigap berdiri di samping Hitsugaya yang sudah mulai puyeng.

"baiklah sodara2.. KMK kali ini akan melanjutkan tentang sidang di rapat sebelumnya bahwa penegasan untuk wilayah 'Dongo' akan dipisahkan secara hukum, ada yang keberatan?" Tanya seorang moderator paling ujung dengan kumis ngelingker kayak obat nyamuk Baigon.

"saya keberatan, seharusnya daerah itu tetep dipertahanin, bagemana dengan daerah 'Koplak?'" seru seorang pria yang sepertinya berasal dari Etiopia itu.

"ya udah yang daerah Koplak kita bagi dua" jawab seorang lagi di sampingnya.

"emangnya lu pikir kue dibagi2?" cletuk seorang pria berbadan Samson dengan beberapa Tato bertuliskan 'I LOVE MAMA'.

"adduuuh makin lama gue makin pengen balik aja nihh… ga kira-kira apa sih ni konfrensi makin burek aja?" geram Hitsugaya yang dari tadi mulutnya anteng nungguin percakapan beda bahasa, beda Negara, beda ibu, dan beda bapak itu.

"tenang2 semuanya… mamah dedeh akan mencari jalan keluarnya" seru Moderator.

"SIAPA TUHHH?!"

seru seluruh orang di sana, kenapa sih mamah dedeh yang ga tau apa2 musti di seret2 ke acara ga jelas ini? Ini bukan acara Tobat dadakan kale.

Setelah adu jotos—eh salah adu argument yang saling jotos2an…(?) akhirnya rapat tidak menunjukkan kata mufakat, sedangkan Ichigo dari tadi hanya tidur sambil berdiri dan membuat Hitsugaya melemparkan bogem di pinggang Ichigo hingga Ichigo melek kayak Kambing mau di qurban.

"jangan tidur dodol!" bisik Hitsugaya.

"ga ketauan ini" jelas Ichigo.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Konfrensi hari ini dengan esok? Apakah akan ada kata 'Mufakat?'

chapter 2 Updateeee :D

* * *

wehehhehe Ffnc gaje lagi nii semoga kalian ga bosen...

makasih udah di repiew... en sekali lagi.. mohon repiewnyaaaa :D


	2. Its Show time

**LETS DANCE WITH HITSU CHAN SENSEI**

**disclaimer : Pakde Tite Kubo  
**

**show pertama n terakir kalinya untuk Hitsugaya en Ichigo yang mencengangkan umat manusia  
**

**kelanjutan kongres gaje juga loooo  
**

**warning : plesetan tidak terbatas...!  
**

**LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

Kelanjutan dari Kongres kali ini sangat amat menyeramkan. Bayangkan saja banyak orang sedeng bergelimpangan hampir membuat Hitsugaya dan Ichigo ngibrit sejauuuuuuhhh mata memandang(?) maksudnya sejauh mungkin dari sana.

Dan setelah tidak ada kata mufakat apapun, kongres ditutup dan akan dilanjut 2 hari lagi. Dan hebatnya, bahwa setelah 2 hari istirohat para anggota kongres harus memersiapkan pertunjukan pembuka mereka masing2! Apa yang harus mereka tampilkan sih bebas tapi sekarang tampaknya Hitsugaya sedang berpusing ria sedangkan Ichigo masih sempat-sempatnya bermain dengan sapi kesayangannya yang bernama 'Kemplun'.

"ICHIGOOOOO!"

gelegar merdu suara harmoni Hitsugaya yang seksi(whatsss?) membuat Ichigo yang sedang asik-asiknya bercakap2 gaje dengan sapinya lompat hingga dikira dirinya telah dipanggil oleh yang Maha Kuasa.

"Iya iya aku ga budeg kale..ada apaan sih masi tinggi ya tensinya? Makan bubur sono biar adem tu kepala"

cerocos Ichigo tak tau diri sementara tanpa sepengetahuannya Hitsugaya sudah mengangkat sebuah sofa segede bedug dengan aura setannya.

"haah.. lupakan, sekarang kita harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Kongres*baca Kongres sialan* itu. Kita musti menampilkan sesuatu*ala Syahrono?* yang bisa membuat kita dilihat-diamati-dan-dipotong2* ralat* dikagumi… jadi- A.P.A yang harus kita tampilkan?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang sepertinya sudah bisa mengkontrol segenap jiwa raganya yang sudah berada di puncak ubun2.

"hmmm kenapa tidak yang simple saja sih? Ngapain yang ribet kalo yang simple aja susah dibikin"

Jackpot, itulah kekurangan Hitsugaya, dia sama sekali ga tau soal entertainment, kalian tahu bahkan dia sama sekali ga pernah nonton tv atau berkasak-kusuk dengan acara reality show terngesot2 sekalipun, mau termewek2 juga dia ga tau, yang dia tau Cuma kenaikan harga BBM*bahan baku makanan* dan acara debat kusir panas yang diadain oleh seorang MC yang entah kenapa tampang2nya mirip banget dengan kenalan dia waktu SD.

"so… kau punya Ide?" Hitsugaya hanya bisa bertanya.

"biasanya musti aku yang Tanya?"

kini pertanyaan Ichigo menohok keras di hati Hitsugaya yang bisa dibilang 'GA UPDATE'.

"u..udah cepetan sekarang terserah kamu!" bentak Hitsugaya dengan wajah merah muda kecoklatan*?*

"kenapa ga bikin tarian aja?"

sedetik…dua detik….tiga detik….hingga tujuh detik…..

"tarian apa?"

"dasar kolot!" Ichigo hanya menghardik atasannya dalam hati, kalau dia bilang keras2 maka dia sukses dipecat tanpa penerimaan uang pesangon.

"yang lagi nge tren jaman sekarang" jawab Ichigo sambil ngelus dada.

"jaipongan?"

"hah?"

"Tari Gambyong?"

"APA?"

"karawitan?"

"Ga da hubungannya ama tari dudul"

"tari piring?"

"WOI jangan sebutin semuanya gue keder! Ya ga lah masa kau mau kita pake jarik sambil sanggulan trus dimakeup menor? Apa kate dunia ntar?"

"ya trus lo maunya nari apaan! Tau ndiri atasan lu udik masi aja ngotot!"

"chee… udah kita ntar nari…" Ichigo berpikir sebentar dan entah batu apa yang jatoh di kepalanya dia mendapat sebuah ide menarik.

"gue ada ide…"

sekarang giliran Hitsugaya yang cengo melihat lirikan mata Ichigo yang senat-senut kayak nahan kentut en bed piling langsung menyergap di hati si kecil itu. "Ikut aku Toushirou!" Ichigo langsung menarik atasannya sebelum atasannya berkomentar cang-cing-cong di muka Ichigo, dia langsung menyumpal mulut atasannya dengan kaen gombal.

* * *

Kemudian… karena latihannya sangaaaaaaaat rahasia ampe2 authornya ndiri juga ga tau apa yang mau ditariin oleh duo semampai itu… kita ke gedung kongres yang tengah sibuk dengan persiapan panggung aksi untuk pembukaan!

Ada yang grasak-grusuk kayak orang mabok jamur, ada yang nyungsep di balik stage ampe2 ada yang celananya melorot gara2 kelamaan berdiri-yup itu baru sebagian dari pemandangan kecil di ruangan kongres. Kita intip sebentar yuk pembicaraan mereka para panitia.

Panitia 1 yang wajahnya kayak gorilla itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan panitia 2 yang entah kenapa bentuk mukanya kayak kucing keguyur aer

Ini dia percakapan mereka :

Panitia 1: tau ga semalem gue mimpi apa?

Panitia 2 : mbuh, kita kan ga masuk2 mimpi situ…ngapain nanya2?*dijotos*

Panitia 1 : eerrr…. Semalem gue mimpi makan tahu tapekong lo…tau kan?

Panitia 2 : tahu tapekong yang biasanya mangkal di kuburan?*dijotos lagi*

Panitia 1 : tapi ada yang bedaa…..!

Panitia 2 : apaan?

Panitia 1 : gue mimpinya makan suap2an ama eloooo

Panitia 2 : SARAP!*ngibrit*

Oke, kalian tau kan di sini isinya orang2 ga beres oh ya lupakan soal panitia itu, kembali ke Hitsu dan Ichi. Settingnya si udah ganti jadi next day… jadi mereka sudah dapet nomor antrian mereka, mereka dapet nomor 12 nomor terakir..!

"ada saat2 kau bersukur jadi yang terbelakang" cletuk Hitsugaya.

"ga masalah kan?" tepis Ichigo cuek.

Pertama… mari kita lihat sekumpulan, lebih tepatnya siiiiii 3 orang cowok berbadan keker ingin matahin linggis pake gigi, dan ternyata mereka jauh lebih dari harapan, sakin hebatnya…. Gigi2 mereka juga ikut sompal gara2 kelewat tenaga. Tepuk tangan…..

Yaaaaaa…. Gara2 kebanyakan pertunjukan Author pegel ampe langsung menclok ke Hitsu dan Ichi. Mereka sudah siap2 dengan kostum seadanya(kata Ichigo mah yang penting pake celana n baju) mereka siap di depan panggung dan…

"one..two..three..Four….. OPPA BAMBANG STYLE!"

seru Ichigo dan Hitsugaya dengan kompaknya menari tarian Oppa Bambang style*Oppa gangnam style siiii :D* dengan lirik lagu yang kayaknya udah dipelesetin….

*coba dengerin masa ada lirik yang bunyinya… 'EE…LOTEK MBAK SURTI EE….'* semuanyaa… ya semuanyaa bahkan author pun sampe cengo…mangap…gagu..gagap..ngeliat keduanya jingkrak2 kayak kuda sambil muter2rin tangan ga jelas…..

"ICHIGOOOOO!"

seru Hitsugaya dalam ati yang nahan malu gara2 imagenya udah ancur jadi serpian debu…

"JDAKKK!"

Ichigo menginjek-menggiles kaki atasannya hingga meringis kuda poni

"Lakuin aja!" sengir Ichigo sambil menahan malu yang sama diderita atasannya..

Selama 4 menit mereka nari2 gaje, akirnya kegaguan pun sirna dan applause meriah menyambut mereka.

Soo… well….akirnya kongres dibubarkan karena benar-benar menemui jalan buntu, sedangkan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya mendapat tropi emas bajakan yang anteng bertengger di ruang kerja Hitsugaya.

"Ne…Toushirou..ngapain murung terus ayo kerja..kita musti kembali ke Seireitei" ajak Ichigo.

"OGAH! GUE GA SUDI… HARGA DIRI GUE….IMAGE GUE…ANCUR!"

kini Ichigo hanya bersimpati dengan kehisterisan atasannya yang menolak kembali ke dunia Bleach, jadi apakah ini salah author? Bukan lah, siapa suru mereka jadi kelinci percobaan di Fanfic ini?

FIN…!

well...ahahahaha makasi ya riders sudah membaca, tolong di repiew ya seperti biasaaaa :D


End file.
